


mr.&mr.yokoyama

by rainyface



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyface/pseuds/rainyface





	mr.&mr.yokoyama

2 we’er married today!

不远处的酒店中，两具胴体纠缠在一起。就像那个传说一般，人本身拥有双头却因为神明的一刀而从此分离，人的一生都在追寻着分离的另一半但是真正能找到的人又有几位呢？至少我找到了，横山将村上压在软床上时不知为何脑海里就浮现了这个典故。

“走神了吗？小子“那双垂眼依旧明亮，现在因为主人带着笑意而漏出些许眼角的细纹。“横山裕……”“什么？”横山裕望着这个第一次见面的男人竟然放松警惕的说出了真名。“这就是等会你要哭着喊出来的名字。”而村上反手揽回横山，这个经常利用身体诱惑别人的家伙这次却将自己的身体全权交给了横山裕----这个才第一次见面的男人。

包裹在西装长裤下两条长腿来回磨蹭在横山的腰间，在被调成睡眠模式的室内灯下，给这场本就是一时兴起的性爱添上了情欲意外，未知的神秘感。横山将村上的一条腿抬起直接架在了肩上，这家伙柔软度真好我真是捡到宝了。“你做什么？“村山在刚刚结束的对方窒息式一般的亲吻后，现如今只觉得眼前朦胧一片。横山不言嘴角只是露出一个坏笑。  
“呲啦”  
“嘿？”  
“我会赔你的”这么说着的横山却只是自顾自的开始将自己的舌挤进了对方的臀缝之间，“！？”村上只觉得因为被撕裂的西装裤而使裆部一阵凉意，然后他就感觉一条温热触感的舌头略带些强硬地挤进了他的后穴中，“哈啊？！！”一声呻吟从身下的人口中情不自禁的漏出让横山心情大好，身为特工特有的征服欲在性爱中总能得到缓解，“嗯～哈啊～～”干他大爷的，那条舌头在后穴内灵巧的来回刺戳，只有穴口处受到对方过于高超的舌技的刺激让村上享受地醉生梦死，“哈……哈……好棒，yoko～～“埋在村上臀缝间的横山只是听着身下人的浪叫就几乎迫切希望脱下裤子将肉棒直接贯穿身下的浪货。

“yoko，可以了嗯，嗯～啊！“说实话自己对性爱的要求还是极其苛刻，但是这个男人却能够再短时间内了解自己的敏感点，还仅仅只是用舌头就让自己欲仙欲死。居然只是靠后面就硬了，村上自己都没想到也算是个情场老手的自己居然就这样快射了。横山明显没打算放过他，西装内衬被有些粗鲁的扯开，早就因为后穴被玩弄而挺立的乳头瞬间被暴露在空气中，莫大的刺激让村上直接没忍住射了出来。高潮后的颤抖让放大了后穴的空虚感，他巴不得对方不管不顾地操进来。

事实证明对方也确实这么做了，横山觉得自己的小兄弟再不把身下的人操哭就实在是对不起自己了。果真当自己的阴茎挺进对方的小穴时，身下人按耐不住地呻吟声听起来就像春药，将横山本就在边缘的理智生生绞碎。用力掰开身下人的大腿，将阴茎直接一挺到底。对方的呻吟中直接参杂进了明显的哭腔，而已经被精虫上了脑的横山现在想的完全都是怎么让身下人哭喊的更大声些。

那双长腿从一开始还能环在横山腰间，随着横山的攻势渐渐只能被横山一只手拉开一条腿，肆意地受人摆布。本来还会因为横山的顶弄而尖叫出声，现如今也变成了近如蚊呐的无力呻吟，乳头时不时被横山无意识地撩拨几下，这些都让村上在射精的边缘徘徊。“yoko我要射了帮～帮帮我～”然而横山的大手却一把握住自己龟头的铃口让村上几乎被过度的快感冲刷到昏厥过去，漂亮的脊椎像一条脱水的鱼一样弯成一条弧线。

“别急啊村上先生，等我一起。“横山不由分说的就做起了最后冲刺，次次都操着村上的前列腺。前后的快感仿佛要将村上的神经压迫到，只能思考着自己已经是横山的婊子这件事。终于横山在村上彻底崩溃之前释放在了对方体内，而村上终于也是在大脑仿佛一片空白之后射了两人一身。

“或许他就是我命中注定的那一半？“  
“或许他就是我命中注定的那一半？“  
说来也可笑，一向不相信一见钟情的两人却在一夜情之后开始了交往。

一个月后

“昴，下周六你有空吗？“面对着医疗巨头被拘束器捆成m字开脚，村上一手拿着性爱皮鞭，一边朝着门外举着双枪的涉谷喊了一声。  
“嗯？“刚刚搞死所有保镖的涉谷调整了一下气息，从口袋里摸出手帕仔细擦拭着枪管。  
”我要结婚了。“村上笑的尽兴，就将皮鞭掉了个头，摁下尾端的机关。只一瞬间，一根长刺就刺穿了巨头的大脑。  
”嗯？？？？“涉谷吓得手里的双枪一下子没握住，砸中了自己的脚。“操！！！你说什么？”虽然是一边捂着脚，涉谷听到这个消息立马就回头吼村上，可对方根本不介意，看了一眼外面的增援后，抽出两把绑在大腿内侧的勃朗宁m1906，率先打爆了最开始冲进来的两个保镖的头。

“我说我要结婚了。”

同一时间—  
“maru下周六我结婚，记得来。“在远程狙击杀死目标后，横山裕轻描淡写的补了一句。  
“好，诶？Σ(゜♡゜;)“情报官丸山隆平今天也很懵逼。


End file.
